Through Glass
by oliverwoodfan
Summary: Percy Weasley has always been the studious type, but what happens when his new best friend Karena is thrown into his life. Everything was going great, until he and his best friend Oliver Wood begin to fall for Karena. What will happen to these three?


Through Glass

**Chapter One - A New Year Begins **

"Karena get up!" shouted a voice on the other side of the bedroom that Karena was staying in. She threw herself out of bed and went over to the door, flinging it open.

"Must you shout so early in the morning?" asked Karena, looking down at the bright, shining face of Ginny Weasley.

"Yes I must, otherwise, Molly would be up here, and you know how bad she is" answered Ginny, pushing past Karena into her own bedroom. Karena usually stayed in Ginny's room not only because they were both girl's but because she didn't trust any of her sons.

Karena closed the bedroom door, and walked over to her trunk, pulling out a comfortable outfit to wear. She got dressed then turned, looking at Ginny. Ginny smiled at her, knowing Karena would be leaving for Hogwarts soon. Ginny loved having Karena around, it was like having a big sister. Well almost, if it wasn't for the fact that her older brothers kept stealing her away from Ginny. Karena noticed the sad expression Ginny was trying to hide, and smiled. She walked over to her little friend and hugged her tightly."I promise I'll write every other week" she said, hoping that would calm young Ginny. Ginny smiled up at her, and hugged her back before leaving the room with her. The two of them went downstairs were everyone was rushing around, trying to get ready for the new year. Karena had gotten all her stuff ready the night before, so she joined Percy at the table, taking a plate of breakfast from Molly.

"Morning Rena" said Percy, smiling at his best friend of fifteen years. Karena had met Percy when she had moved in just down the street, and the two of them had become friends quite quickly. Now, you could hardly tear the two of them apart.

"Morning Percy" responded Karena, taking a bite of her breakfast. The others soon joined them, and they all ate quickly, knowing they were close to being late for the new year. They took a few ministry cars to the station, then walked quickly towards the barrier that would take them to the platform.

Karena and Percy ran for the platform one after another, shortly followed by the twins and Ron with some boy that Karena didn't recognize. Karena climbed aboard the train after giving her luggage to the handler, and went to find a compartment. She found one shortly after towards the middle of the train, and sat down, waiting patiently.

Just as the train was about to pull away, the compartment door slid open, and Percy walked in, followed by Oliver Wood, the one guy that Karena trusted almost as much as she trusted Percy.

"Hey Oliver, have a nice summer?" asked Karena, standing up and hugging him briefly.

"Yes I did Rena, thank you" answered Oliver, sitting down across from Karena and Percy. The three of them spent most of the ride talking to each, enjoying each other's company. When the train arrived at the castle, the three of them got into a carriage with some unknown girl, and went towards the castle. They then headed into the Great Hall, and took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

The sorting went by slowly, and the three of them only cheered when Ron and Harry Potter came to their table. Karena glanced around Percy as Harry sat next to him, Ron on his other side. She didn't say anything though, and in turn, turned her attention to Hermione, glad to have another girl in their house. They talked about a few things that dealt with the castle, and almost bonded instantly.

When dinner was over, Karena left with Percy, leaning against him some as they climbed the many stairs to Gryffindor tower. They talked about a few things like normal, and Karena even tried to get him to spill out the name of the girl he was admiring lately, but she couldn't get him to say. Now she had to keep a close watch on him to find out who this girl was.

Entering the common room, Karena sat with Percy and Oliver for a bit, socializing with a few of their other friends before going to bed. Karena gave Percy his usual goodnight kiss on the cheek, but this time she could see just a hint of pink showing on his cheeks. After giving Oliver a goodnight kiss as well, Karena headed upstairs and went to bed, eager for the next day to start.


End file.
